Eye of Agamotto
The Eye of Agamotto is considered to be one of the most powerful magical artifacts ever created. Crafted for the first Sorcerer Supreme Agamotto, it either contains the Time Stone or contains a powerful enchantment that 'seeks out the truth'. History The Eye of Agamotto was created by the first Sorcerer Supreme, Agamotto before he ascended to godhood as the third of the Vishanti. Considered one of the most powerful sorcerers in existence, Agamotto either created the Eye to give the user the safe use of the Time Stone or as a set of three powerful amulets, all called Eyes of Agamotto with this particular one encapsulating 'truth'. Properties Description The Eye is seen in the comics as a simple metal cylinder with an lid, opened to reveal a white beam of truth-seeking light. In Doctor Strange (2016), the design is similar to the picture seen above and gave the user the abilities of the Time Stone. As such, the DM may decide to use either of the sets of Passive and Active abilities depending if they want the Time Stone to be elsewhere. Passive Abilities (Time Stone) Activation: This artifact's active powers cannot be simply used out-of-the-box: it requires a bonus action to activate linked to its specific characteristics. * Open/Close: This artifact features an aperture of some sort that may be opened or closed to allow the artifact to be used or be stored safely. Power Immune: The artifact is immune to all effects and powers not cast by the wielder. This doesn't extend immunity to the wielder. It cannot be broken, transported (seperately from the wielder), or altered by an opponent. Infinity Artifact: This container allows for the safe use of the Infinity Stone stored within. (Time Stone) Legendary Magic: Gives the user 5 extra Sorcerer points so long as they wear the artifact. Active Abilities (Time Stone) Activate Stones: You may activate the power of the Infinity Stone held within. Passive Abilities (Truth-Seeker) Activation: This artifact's active powers cannot be simply used out-of-the-box: it requires a bonus action to activate linked to its specific characteristics. * Open/Close: This artifact features an aperture of some sort that may be opened or closed to allow the artifact to be used or be stored safely. Ethereal Enchantments: This artifact is able to be used by the wielder's Ethereal form, albeit halving their damage. Power Immune: The artifact is immune to all effects and powers not cast by the wielder. This doesn't extend immunity to the wielder. It cannot be broken, transported (seperately from the wielder), or altered by an opponent. Agamotto's Relic: This artifact is inextricably linked to the Orb of Agamotto, allowing the user of that device to see through the opened Eye. Legendary Magic: Gives the user 5 extra Sorcerer points so long as they wear the artifact. Active Abilities (Truth-Seeker) All abilities require the Eye to be opened. Only one beam may be active at a time. Truth Beam: The Eye releases a white beam. The target is permanently compelled to answer any question with the truth and is Paralyzed in place until the user releases the beam as a bonus action. If the target is unwilling, they must succeed on an Intelligence save to not take 4d10 Psychic damage. This damage ignores resistances and immunities. On a successful save, the target takes half damage. Beam of Uncovering: The Eye releases a white beam that forces everything to be revealed in a 60 foot cone: shapeshifters turn back into their normal forms, doors unlock, traps are disabled, and willfully hidden things come out. Beam of Lifting: The Eye may lift a target within visible range into the air. The user is able to control a single movement of the beam as an additional action. Beam of Banishing: The Eye may force an extradimensional being to make a DC 35 Wisdom save. On a fail, they are transported back to their native dimension and are barred from returning until the user decrees it or until the being finds another way to escape their Dimension. This beam can also be used to close or force open tears to other dimensions. Category:Artifacts Category:Equipment Category:Mantle Category:Infinity Stones